


Stars Like Nobody Else

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Age Play, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Multi, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: Kat had almost refused, but instinct made her consider the request seriously. Michael trusted her with something so delicate, and Kat realized that there was no one else Michael thought would understand.
Relationships: Katrina Cornwell/Christopher Pike, Michael Burnham/Christopher Pike
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Stars Like Nobody Else

Michael sought her out whenever they were in the same place now--the times Kat found herself on _Discovery_ , the times they were on the same starbase. The first time, however, had been in Paris. Michael came to her temporary quarters, newly restored insignia of a commander on her chest. Kat knew immediately how heavy it was. Even with Michael's placid face, Kat could see the doubt and weariness in her dark eyes. She'd explained what she wanted, _needed_ succinctly and without halting. 

Kat had almost refused, but instinct made her consider the request seriously. Michael trusted her with something so delicate, and Kat realized that there was no one else Michael thought would understand--there may have been, but she was gone. So, they negotiated the specifics carefully, and Michael came to her when she could. And each time she needed it desperately. 

This time was different only in that Michael had seen something between Kat and Chris. Kat saw it in sickbay. There was a brief moment of sibling rivalry between Michael and Spock, and in the space of a glance Kat and Chris shared, Michael had watched with the eyes of a child, just long enough to suss out a bond that Kat and Chris had shared through years of distance. His patience was nearly boundless; it was no surprise to Kat when he agreed. 

When Michael was little, her focus was intense. She could be prone to outbursts, whether of happiness or anger. Kat explained to Chris that this was a healthy way for her to express emotions, and perhaps his touch would help her to become more confident with them in her adult life. Chris had kissed her and told her that she was very clinical. 

But with Michael sitting at her table, feet tucked up underneath her in the chair, Kat merely felt the protective desire to keep her safe and happy. Kat leaned down, looking over the padd Michael was pecking at. She gently took it away and looked down into Michael's questioning eyes. 

"You've done well on your numbers, Michael, but I think it's time to move on to something else. How about art?"

"But I don't like art." Michael crossed her arms in protest as Kat put the padd down in front of her with the new program. 

"I know." Kat bent and kissed her forehead quickly. "But sometimes we have to do things we don't like."

"But…"

"Michael." Kat's tone was warning, and Michael huffed as she propped her cheek on her hand and half heartedly started the coloring sheet. 

Kat went about her own work--endless paperwork, endless reports to both read, write, and approve. Sometimes this was all Michael wanted, and the quiet teaching moments calmed her. Sometimes it was more, leaving Kat drained but in a pleasant way. She was just about to get up when the door swished open. Chris's face lit with a small smile as he looked from Kat to Michael. Kat knew he could see the change in Michael, the lack of rigidity in her posture, the slight shyness in the way she glanced at him. 

"What are you two girls up to?" he asked as he crossed to Kat and met her in a kiss as she stood. Kat felt a pang of loss for something they would never have, but she quickly dismissed it. 

"Just finishing a little work."

"Kat made me do art," Michael said sullenly. 

"Did she now? Let's see…" Chris squatted beside her, but Michael hugged the padd to her chest.

"Michael," Kat warned again, but Chris looked up to her and shook his head. So, Kat crossed her arms and stepped back. 

"Why don't you want to show me, kiddo?" Chis asked, his brows knitted together with concern. 

"I don't like art." Michael's voice was forceful, petulant, and she hugged the padd tighter to her chest, refusing to meet Chris's eyes. 

"I bet Kat said that sometimes you have to do things you don't like, right?" Michael snuck a glance her way and nodded while Kat pursed her lips, waiting in silence to see where this was going to go. "Yeah, I know that's hard," he continued, "but she's right. So, you know what you can do to make it better?"

Michael shook her head doubtfully.

"Think about how the thing you don't like is kind of similar to something you do like."

"Art isn't like math."

Chris smiled broadly. "Sure it is. You like adding numbers to make different numbers right?" He waited for Michael to nod. "Well, you can mix colors to make different colors. Look…"

Kat sat back down, curling one leg underneath her as she watched him show Michael how to make blue and yellow turn into green and how to use other colors to change the shade. She saw Michael open up, little by little, and even give a satisfied little smile. Kat listened to Michael open up a bit more and to Chris trying to make her laugh. It was a pleasant backdrop to finishing up her own work. 

Kat let herself become so engrossed that when she felt Chris's hands begin to knead her shoulders, she flinched in surprise. 

"It's getting late, and I think," he said, plucking her own padd from her hands, "you've done your duty for the day." The wrinkles around his eyes creased as he smiled. Age suited him, Kat thought, but she resisted the urge to run her fingers through his salt and pepper hair. She glanced to Michael, noting that she was watching their every move with wide, bright eyes, and she was fidgeting with the cuffs of her sleeves. 

"What is it, Michael?" Kat asked. But Michael shook her head and looked away. When Chris started back to her, Kat stopped him by putting her hand on his arm. She shook her head. This was nothing new for them, and Kat knew it was important to let the routine play out. "Michael needs to learn to ask for what she wants."

Chris raised his eyebrows, but he hung back when Kat went to Michael. "Remember? Use your words, please."

Michael chewed at the inside of her lip and continued to worry with her sleeves. But Kat was patient. Finding her voice was important for Michael when she was little, but she was more likely to act out. "Can I stay?" she asked quietly. 

Kat wasn't surprised. Sometimes it wasn't enough, and with everything they'd been through in the past year, she couldn't deny Michael. "Of course. Sonic shower and brush your teeth before bed, okay?" When Michael opened her mouth, most certainly to protest, Kat put a finger to Michael's lips. "No arguments."

Michael managed not to roll her eyes as she slipped out of the chair, but she did head to the bathroom with her shoulders slouching. Kat perched against the table. She slid back, fully sitting on it when Chris came to her, bending to give her a kiss that was surprisingly deep. 

"Can I stay too?" he whispered in her ear before nipping the lobe. 

"What's it going to look like when the captain and science officer are leaving my quarters in the morning?" She ran her palms up his chest and undid his collar. 

"Like you had a very productive breakfast." He started to kiss beneath her ear, making Kat catch her breath at the wave of desire that passed through her. 

"Behave, Chris." She touched his cheek before sliding off of the table and starting the process of making up the sofa. It was when she heard a sharp cough from Chris, that Kat realized Michael was back, wearing simple black briefs and a black undershirt. Kat sat down on the sofa and patted the space beside her. 

"Can Chris read me a story?" Michael asked. She glanced from Kat to Chris. "Please?"

His smile was so gentle, so indulgent. "Why don't you crawl under the covers, kiddo, and I'll pick out a good one."

"Thank you," Kat mouthed over her shoulder as she stood and held the blankets up for Michael, who scooted under them and propped herself on the pillows. 

Kat took off her uniform tunic and hung it. She changed to a simple pair of black leggings and left on the tank she'd worn under her uniform. She wasn't really paying attention to what Chris had chosen. But she could hear the timbre of his voice turning sing-song with the cadence of a children's story. He'd perched on the edge of the sofa and wrapped one arm around Michael. Kat poured herself a drink and one for him. But she enjoyed the first sip of hers while she listened to Chris's attempt at different voices. It was good to see Michael smile. 

Once he'd finished, he helped Michael settle in and tucked the covers tightly around her before kissing her on the forehead. Kat went and did the same before gently touching Michael's cheek. 

"Sleep well," she said before dimming the lights in that section of the room and bringing up a semi transparent privacy screen. "You're good at that," Kat said quietly as she handed him his drink. 

"You," he said, putting the glass aside before plucking hers from her hand and setting it beside his, "are very stern." He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. Kat could feel his erection against her. But any comment she might have made was lost when he kissed her so deeply it surprised her. 

"Chris," Kat breathed as soon as the kiss broke. The immediacy of his arousal left her disoriented. She knew he would be gentle and kind, which was exactly what Michael needed. But she hadn't foreseen. "Michael is right there."

His eyes told her that it should have been obvious that that was part of the appeal. But he thrust lightly against her, teasing. "She'll be asleep in no time." He started kissing her neck and pushing his hands underneath the back of her shirt with an energy that was entirely unrestrained. Kat couldn't help but laugh as she tried, half heartedly, to push him away. 

"You're being very…"

"Naughty?" He smirked, dimple deepening.

Kat leaned back in his arms, taking him in. Yes, there was a wicked boyishness about him, but Chris had always had something of that about him, even when he was being dignified. But he didn't let Kat answer before he pulled her back into another kiss, this one needy, demanding. And she let herself fall into it and be swept up in his energy. He put his hands down the back of her pants and squeezed her ass as he began walking her back to the bed. They stumbled, unsurprisingly, and Kat found herself trying not to laugh too loudly when her back hit the bed and she felt Chris's weight settle on top of her. Kat wrapped her legs around him, rolling her hips into his erection and relishing the shock of warmth between her legs. 

She helped him pull off his shirt, dragging her fingertips down his chest as he pulled it over his head. Even so clouded with desire, Kat could sense a change in the room. She turned toward the privacy screen and saw Michael standing at its edge, watching them with her wide, serious eyes. 

"Chris," Kat said firmly. 

He stopped, and as Kat sat up, Chris stood and beckoned Michael over. He gently took her by the shoulders and sat her on the bed next to Kat. Kat could imagine that, from the eyes of a child, as he stood looking down, his arms crossed, he would seem imposing. And yet, his eyes and voice were so gentle. 

"Michael, how long were you standing there?"

She shrugged her shoulders and gave a quick, furtive glance to Kat, which told Kat she'd been there almost the entire time. But Chris leaned town and took Michael's chin, forcing her to make eye contact with him. "How long?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Michael," Kat's voice was firmer than Chris's, "it's impolite to watch people during private moments."

Michael looked down at her hands and mumbled. "I'm sorry, Kat."

Kat caught Chris's eye above Michael's head. His eyes were questioning. If she wanted to continue, to set the pace, he would defer to her. But Kat merely nodded, allowing him to go forward as he saw fit. She was curious, and if she admitted it to herself, she was enjoying seeing him in this role. 

"It's okay to be curious, Michael. Kat and I are glad you're curious because you're very bright, and we know you like to learn things. But Kat's right. It's not very nice to watch people who don't know you're watching them."

Michael looked from Chris to Kat. She plucked at the bedclothes before taking a deep breath. "Can I watch?"

Chris raised his eyebrows to Kat, and she supposed she did ask Michael to use her words. Kat pursed her lips. Michael had come so far since the first time. She had opened up much more, and she was always growing. There was certainly incentive to reward her for voicing her desires, and yet, she had been, as Chris would say, naughty. 

"If you take your punishment calmly, like a big girl, you can't watch," Kat said finally. 

Michael slid off of the bed, almost eager. She slid her briefs down and stepped out of them unselfconsciously before bending over the bed. Kat watched Chris shift, no doubt uncomfortable with the constraint his erection was under. 

"Why are you being punished, Michael?" Kat asked sternly as she stood. 

"I was watching when I shouldn't have been."

Kat nodded. She saw Chris's mouth fall open slightly when she ran her palm over Michael's ass. Kat didn't draw it out further. She spanked Michael four times with the flat of her palm, alternating each cheek. When she was finished, she stroked Michael's face, noting that it was dry. There'd been no tears, no outburst of anger. It seemed all Michael needed was an incentive. 

"I'm proud of you."

When Michael sat up, she hugged her knees, but behind them, Kat could see that she was beaming from the praise. Chis was staring at Kat as if he would devour her, taking her breath away and almost making her forget Michael entirely. He was off the bed and sweeping Kat into his arms within a blink. 

"You are...magnificent," he murmured into her lips. Kat hadn't thought herself capable of blushing at something so simple, and yet, her cheeks burned. 

It was so easy to let herself be completely taken into him, even after so long. And that Chris could still be surprised by her excited Kat beyond what she thought possible. He did not take his time; nor did Kat want him to. Chris was unceremonious about undressing Kat and himself, letting their clothes fall where they may. 

Michael's eyes sparkled as Kat caught them before Chris gently pushed her onto her back. He was a man who liked to take his time, to appreciate her body fully. But tonight, Kat sensed his urgency. Even so, he kissed down her body, nipping at her collarbones and taking the time to caress each nipple in turn with his tongue. He took his time on her belly, her hips. Kat forced herself still, drawing in breaths with the delight of anticipation. Michael was leaning forward, biting her bottom lip. 

Finally, Chris parted her labia with his tongue and teased her clit. Kat arched involuntarily. The heat, the wet of his mouth, the gentle pressure of his tongue made desperate need bloom in Kat. He explored her pussy with his tongue, knowing exactly what her body needed, despite the time and distance that had separated them. When she was wet, he pulled away and kissed her, teasing her with her own taste. 

"Michael," Chris said, breathy but gentle, "do you want to help me?"

She hesitated for a moment, giving him an appraising look. "Help Kat feel good?"

Chris nodded. He stood and touched her cheek. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to. Just say 'no,' okay?"

She nodded, and as Chris guided her head to his cock, her eyes went wide. But Michael opened her mouth, taking him in slowly. Kat watched Chris shudder in delight, but he was slow, careful. He didn't push into Michael, and he let her take her time exploring him with her mouth. When his cock came away glistening, he beamed down at her. 

"Thank you."

When he pushed into Kat, Chris moaned, and his face was so open, resplendent. He seemed content, as if he'd found his way home. Kat held his shoulders and pulled him close so that their bodies moved together while she dug her heels into the small of his back. 

She had been younger the last time, and it was different. It would always be different. But Chris embraced her body the way it was, and Kat found the changes in his all the more alluring. She could hear his breath in her ear, his heartbeat against her. Kat turned to see Michael leaning forward slightly, her lips glistening. Michael looked into her eyes, absorbing everything like she would any lesson. 

Kat arched her back, taking Chris deep into her. She pushed her hand between them to touch herself, bringing herself closer. Chris looked into her eyes, asking her if she was ready, waiting for her. And when Kat's body contracted around him, he cried out, pulling her into his arms and rutting against her until he was entirely spent. Kat's own orgasm began to ebb, and she reached out her hand to Michael, who took it and held it tight. 

"It's time for bed," Kat whispered. 

"Can I stay?" Michael asked, holding even more tightly to Kat's hand. 

Chris was dazed, starry eyed when he stood. He kissed Michael's forehead, glancing back at Kat before he said, "Of course."

Kat probably wouldn't have allowed it. But her limbs were trembling with fatigue. She snaked her arm under the pillow, too tired, too sated to clean up or put on her clothes. And Kat felt Michael settle next to her and then Chris get into bed on Michael's other side. Kat let her eyes flutter closed as Chris put his hand on her hip, pulling her closer to him and to Michael, who rested her head against Kat's chest.


End file.
